


远距离恋爱论

by mustloveGENE



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyal - Freeform, ktkz - Freeform, kzkt - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveGENE/pseuds/mustloveGENE
Summary: 存档2016/111、kzktkz，一点hyal2、现实向
Relationships: 数原龙友/片寄凉太, 白滨亚岚/小森隼





	远距离恋爱论

*

龙友进排练室的时候几个人正在哈哈大笑，见到他笑得还更猖狂了。  
“看啊看啊，说着就来了。”  
“没错，果然是这种仿若初见的感觉！”  
“为了见一面，我感觉自己等了三十年~”  
一个比一个爱演。  
说得好像谁有三十岁了一样。  
我这么有气质当然不会幼稚到主动问你们。  
龙友呵呵一笑，放下东西就埋头拉腿热身。

等到排练快开始的时候，亚岚才笑嘻嘻地凑过来，献宝一样地让龙友一起来参详山下前辈的新晋金句。  
“双VO录音的时候在另一边，一天也打不上招呼，就像在远距离恋爱啊……”  
“你觉得和我……”亚岚象征性划拉一下身后的七倒八歪的几只，“……和我们，像不像？”  
原来是在笑这个，龙友觉得幼稚，心里列了七八个槽点，从山下前辈是在和哪个VO恋爱，到我们还恋爱呢早就是老夫老妻累感不爱了……一时间笑点密集，选择困难，没法回答。  
他扭开瓶盖喝了一口水，水滑下喉间的时候一种冰凉的感觉，一个念头窜上心尖。  
凉太呢，这会儿在遥远的片场过得怎么样？

*

他们先根据风格定下节奏，动作还在其次，舞步是第一要素，龙友自然而然地承担起需要凉太走位的部分，好在他们位置对称，倒也好记。  
在他来回走位以确认唱跳过渡是否编排得当的时候，玲于已经抱着胳膊在哼鼻子了。  
“这种事情就应该把我们哥抓回来自己练，看看，当年还能编个舞，后来都不动这个脑了，到现在，人都不来了。”  
“我们哥很辛苦的，拍戏嘛，来不了也可以理解的，回头我们就可以捉弄他作为回报。”小森递了台阶也顺手挖坑。  
亚岚倒是义正言辞：“废话太多了你们，不是VO当然不懂，有相方就是要互相帮助的。”  
玲于瞪他，“是啊，你懂，但是你又不是VO？”  
“对呀，”亚岚笑着说，“但我是队长嘛。”  
“队长也没有相方好吧？”  
“这不重要，假如你们谁来不了，也总得有个人帮你们记一下排练内容对吧。”  
“这确实是，”小森点点头，“虽然我没有相方，但我有队长。”  
玲于翻了个白眼，要抬手却打到了正要说话的Mandy，于是Mandy什么也没能说。  
龙友琢磨着步子，心下暗笑，表面依旧沉稳客观：“你们哥就算在这里，也是拖你们per的后腿，还不如我下来去教，所以说快珍惜我，又能唱又能跳，太伟大了，快叫我哥哥。”  
“对对，你伟大，那个词叫什么来着……  
“叫黑哥哥！”  
“黑哥哥！黑——哥哥！”  
“不不，那个词叫护短吧。”  
几个人乱叫一通，把黑字咬成重音，不等龙友反抗，下一秒又全情投入到当凉太回来时我们要怎样怎样他的热谈当中。

目测等人回来立刻就会被我们哥这个称呼洗个痛。好像我也救不了你，龙友一边记忆动作一边想。  
在此之前得先约个时间吃饭，拍戏不是挺辛苦的么，然后还要补习舞步。  
可我为什么总想着救他呢……

*

凉太到总部楼下的时候龙友已经在排练室等得睡着了，被手机铃声惊醒的时候发现收到了十几条Line信息。  
[吃什么吃什么]  
[我到了]  
[好累好饿]  
[下来下来]  
[我懒得上去]  
[想吃肉]  
[话说我是不是不能吃肉啊]  
[喂]  
[你在干什么]  
[收拾东西都能收拾一个小时吧]  
[算了我在楼下等]  
[啊我觉得你这是在报复]  
[看我这就上来哼哼]

于是龙友翻身跳起，踩着拖鞋就踏踏地下楼，他当然没忘以前都是相反的情况，在楼下巴巴地等着人起床的从来都是早起的自己，所以也没打算愧疚。  
凉太坐在会客厅里翘着二郎腿玩手机，异常投入，里面传出喊打喊杀的配乐，没有半点真要上楼的意思。龙友也不意外，仿佛一种默契。  
他踩着拖鞋的走路声很响，凉太隔了老远就抬起头望他：“好慢啊你……”他微微一笑，露出略尖的下巴。  
哎，瘦了好多。有那么一刻龙友又心生愧疚。

*

凉太雀跃地选了一家烤肉店，坐下后就兴致勃勃地看起菜单。  
龙友给他倒了一杯水，“今天怎么样？”  
“很好啊，”凉太没抬头，“没有被导演骂，没有被摄像骂，没有被女主角骂，也没有被男二骂，要知道我压力有Mandy块头那么大，因为全场都是我前辈。”  
他说完灌了一大口水，“你呢？”  
龙友还没说话，凉太就又改口：“你们呢？”  
于是龙友笑了起来，“也很好，我也没被骂，毕竟我会发脾气，他们不敢骂。”  
“那有没有隔空骂我？”  
“那还用说，骂你可多了，比如没合练，比如搞远距离恋爱……”  
“什么？！”凉太跳起来。  
龙友笑着不想解释，拿过菜单开始研究，“总之你回来了可以自己骂回去。”  
“嗯，嘴皮子我当然不会输。”凉太觉得有道理，露出得意的小样子就坐了回去。  
菜上来的时候他又幽幽地说，“很快就会杀青了……”想说我很快就会回来。  
“今天不练了，”龙友却打断他，“吃这个和这个，虽然是肉，但卡路里低。”  
凉太楞了一下。  
“快吃吧，你不是特别想吃肉么？”龙友把盘子推到他的面前，“周末是不是不拍戏？”  
凉太麻利地往嘴里塞了一片烤好的鱼，唔唔恩恩地点头。  
“那今天就敞开吃，改到周六下午我来找你。”  
凉太从满桌子的腾腾热气间感动地抬起头来，烤鱼还叼在嘴里，舍不得放下，沾了满脸的盐渍。  
他眨了眨眼，发音有些不清晰，“为什么？”  
龙友递给他纸巾，他没接，龙友干脆直接伸手替他擦了嘴角。  
“还能为什么呢……”龙友放下纸，“因为上午你要睡懒觉的吧？”  
凉太歪了歪头，觉得怎么可以这样投机取巧呢，应该是别的答案才对。  
“好吃么？”龙友全然不觉。  
“好吃是好吃吧……”  
对面立刻露出一脸我保不齐会打你的表情。  
“但还可以好得更明显一点……”  
龙友笑起来，低头的时候半阖了过分长的眼睫，从凉太的角度看过去，邃然一片。  
秋刀鱼的香气弥漫在唇齿之间，凉太有一瞬间的走神，所以说自己究竟期待听到什么答案呀。

*

凉太为了拍戏开始锻炼的时候，三天打鱼两天晒网，为了自我催眠，还摆拍无数，力证自己亲力亲为。  
玲于把不以为然写在脸上。  
亚岚赶在玲于做出刺激性发言之前先热情洋溢地搂了他的肩，还没说话自己憋不住哈哈哈大笑了一阵。  
“演技浮夸，不管你接下来要说什么，我都不会觉得好笑了。”凉太很克制的选了一个轻量的蹬车训练。  
亚岚好不容易忍住笑：“我今天在2ch上看了个帖，说其实是有捷径可以既不节食又不运动就能减肥的……想分享给你但你竟然说我浮夸？”亚岚做出了真正浮夸的受伤表情。  
凉太恭顺地表示洗耳恭听。  
亚岚气沉丹田：“听妈妈的话，没有——！”  
凉太觉得一点也不好笑，但又憋不住觉得亚岚好笑，立刻也浮夸地表示小爷我吃完饭就开始节食，入睡后就梦里跑三千，马上就要有八块腹肌了就问你们怕不怕。  
话刚说完门就被推开，龙友脖子上挂着毛巾走进来，看到凉太好像有些诧异，但立刻就很欣慰的样子。  
亚岚顿时乐不可支，“你刚才说什么来着？”  
凉太埋头卖力地蹬起车来：“我刚才什么也没有说。”

龙友在给凉太补习排练的时候，就没来由想起那个场景，突然就很好奇，到底他们之前嘻嘻哈哈议论些什么。他摸着下巴注视落地镜子里凉太专心练习的样子，觉得这家伙变得好拼，就像长大了一样，都不给他机会护短了……  
幸好还是会赖床吧，想起来竟然有些欣慰，就像参天大树长得再高，也还是知道他枝叶下的根节偷偷盘绕成怎样任性的模样。

*

《明日传奇》试写会大家都去站了台，拍戏的人只能照例缺席。  
凉太事后看到速报和剪辑时觉得特别遗憾，“为什么就没有一个人勇敢站出来揭露你其实是个漫威粉丝这个真相呢？”  
“说得好像你出奇勇敢一样……”  
“可惜啊可惜，最勇敢又最了解你的人却没能在场。”凉太摇头晃脑地感叹。

补练到一半时凉太就单方面决议了要蹭一顿晚饭，所以这会儿龙友无可奈何在厨房忙碌，而自诩累得没法动的人却蹲在他屋里翻起了他收藏的碟片。

龙友觉得这件事自己是可以做出解释的：“虽然我是没太收过DC的周边吧，但我饭的是英雄本身……”  
“然后就选了一个杀英雄的反派角色，还觉得很爽？”  
“你竟然还知道我的二代目丧钟是反派了……”  
“我看一秒海报就知道这家伙不是什么好人。”  
“剧只要不被腰斩，任何角色都有一天可能成为好人。”  
龙友说完很自我陶醉，这是怎样一句充满了哲理的发言，就算伶牙俐齿如凉太也不能否认。  
然后就看见凉太拍拍手，从柜子前似笑非笑地站起来，“那解释解释这本吧……少女漫好看吗？”  
他的手里拿着两卷单行本，封面是他们耳熟能详的标题，「兄に愛されすぎて困ってます」。  
这一刻龙友特别想把唯恐天下不乱强行发放“学习资料”的亚岚现在叫过来揍一顿。

“我觉得事情是这样，”他尽量心平气和，“比如我配了一个反派吧，但实际上我是一个希望世界和平的好青年……虽然你演了一个很酷炫的哥哥吧，但实际上是一个吃了睡睡了吃的……”  
凉太作势拍桌子要大讲道理，龙友好整以暇地把热腾腾的饭菜摆在了他面前，“吃饭吃饭，有什么事是吃顿肉不能解决的呢？”  
凉太闭嘴倒也觉得是。

“你说有一个妹妹究竟是怎样的感觉？”  
“大概就是每天想个三次我妹妹这么可爱怎么可以不喜欢哥哥呢吧……”  
“这么说你妹妹有喜欢的人了？”  
“她主推小森隼啊！你忘了吗，她那次和我妈妈一起来后台自己说的！”  
这简直是比醋海带都更下饭了，凉太刨了两口又抬起头来，“按理说妹妹怎么也应该关注哥哥吧，关注VO的话，那怎么也应该喜欢我吧？”  
龙友想了想，觉得这潜台词莫不是自己没做好工作，便决定换个说法：“没关系，我妈妈挺喜欢你……”  
这话一说凉太就乐了，“那为什么妹妹不听妈妈的话？”  
“总有个例外，总不能我全家都喜欢你吧？”  
话一说完就看见凉太眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，好像看他咬舌头是比吃饭更有吸引力的事。  
“不能全家都喜欢啊……”人还故作沉吟，“也行吧，你全家三个人，勉强允许有一个例外。”  
龙友瞪着凉太很得意的样子有点生气又不知道自己该气什么。好像被摆了一道，但要再多说下去只会愈发地不对。  
凉太喜滋滋地低头吃肉，想起来又抬头补了一句，“别瞪着我啊，我这人吃饭就爱边吃边笑。”

龙友想起小森说凉太本质像鳄鱼，说不定什么时候就张嘴咬你一下，这咬完还施施然摇尾巴了……小森真是个了不起的家伙，啊这么说我妹妹眼光真是不错。  
凉太偷眼看他，见这人的表情从羞愤不平终于又回归到平静，就像每次再生气都还是会容忍自己的得寸进尺，突然就知道自己想要什么答案了。

*

亚岚说走走走今天我们闲我们去搞事情，不由分说就拉着龙友跟他乔装打扮千里迢迢坐电车，翻山越岭偷跑到了片场，然后被挡在墙外还不得不爬树跳墙。  
亚岚跳下地后扫视了一下四周，深情地看着这周围很有镜头感的景色，颜色分明的围墙，绿绒绒的草坪，标准的校园和站在高处就能看见的海，然后用一种男主角的气概说：“站在这里就想要谈恋爱啊——”  
龙友呵呵地看着他，心里直摆手，想打个电话给队友比如让小森来把跑错片场的打包带走。

“我问了凉太他在哪里拍，结果他还不告诉我……”亚岚撇了撇嘴。  
其实他告诉我了。  
“但我是什么人啊，上网一搜就知道了，拍摄地点不就这几个，今天还应募了群演，我们正好去偷看。”  
真是百折不挠啊！  
龙友并不想明白有什么好看的，但学习一下我们哥的演技有助于提高自己这个理由还是冠冕堂皇到让人蠢蠢欲动。

他们从楼后面绕过去，不能靠太近于是只能坐在水泥台子上不知道该干点什么，片场中间被人潮围成一堆，自有维持秩序的人拉着黄条一圈一圈地赶人，从远处能看见长臂摄影机。托亚岚熟悉片场的福他们选了个好位置，龙友能看到凉太那充满学生气的发旋，他猜此刻大概是一种板着脸的表情。  
亚岚说这个氛围特别好，演少女漫就像能找回少年时期的勇气。  
龙友对他烂俗的感慨不予置评，大抵在他心里凉太一直是有勇气日天日地的少年。  
亚岚开始手舞足蹈说起自己设想的剧情，结合了自己演过的实例，得出这个场景必有一句表白的结论，然后他们就看到凉太和千叶同学打了起来。  
“打赢的人应该就会向女主角表白。”  
然后凉太和千叶同学一起走出了校门。  
“他们一会儿回来就会有其中一个向女主角表白。”  
然后凉太回来了一脸不爽地在楼下等到了女主角。  
“跟我回家吧。”——好像是在这么说。  
龙友转头面无表情地看向亚岚。  
亚岚咳了一声，“这很多情况下，这就是表白的意思。”  
然后他们就看到女主角打了凉太一耳光。  
“闭嘴吧。”女主角和龙友同时说。

这个时间大概是理应放学的五六点，因为重复拍着同一个场景的缘故龙友感觉自己也模糊了时间，仿佛被定格在这一个场景当中，凉太反复地出现说着同样的台词，明明是个没什么耐性的人，还是一次一次地重新摆出端正的样子。  
亚岚在旁边又念叨起虽然这么拍了但不一定会剪到正片里所以你不要担心，我担心个什么呀，龙友想。  
亚岚再说了什么他也没听进去，只觉得视线中的那家伙不仅瘦了，还晒黑了，映出十七八岁大阪少年的影子，然后又和似笑非笑说着“少女漫好看吗”的凉太重合在一起。这样望过去，仿佛触不可及又近在咫尺。  
这样的我们，哪怕都是VO……也一天也打不上招呼……就像远距离恋爱啊……龙友突然抑制不住地想。  
如果是“少女漫”所说的恋爱的话。

太阳开始斜斜地变了角度，以一个慵懒的姿势慢慢向海平面靠过去，天空那一边不知不觉布满烈焰般的火烧云。  
橘红色的光线里，凉太转过身来，暮色贴着他肩背的曲线服帖地勾勒出轮廓，逆光中看不清表情，他从裤兜里伸出手，递到身前，手指伸展的弧度延伸到挽起的白色衣袖中。  
“……要是能讨厌你就好了……但作为这个世界上最了解你的人，无论如何也做不到。更多的也没法说，但是，请，一起回家吧。”

画面如定格，风声卷走了人声一去几万里。  
龙友的目光从十几米以外收回来。  
亚岚听到这句后像是受到莫大的感动，他大力拥抱了龙友。被当做布景的教室窗口探出白色鸽子的头，然后又缩了回去扑扇了翅膀飞向夕阳。  
“你刚才在感动什么？”亚岚问。  
“那你又在感动什么？”  
“我是感动于你很感动的样子所以才感动的……”然后他看了看表，“肯定快拍完了，不如你就等一等凉太一起回家吧。”

*

龙友想起亚岚说他情绪起伏思虑过多，也不是完全没道理，比如在这疑似感动的当口就已经胡思乱想了十万八千里去，龙友想起他也是见过凉太全家的。  
那个时候好像也是这样晚风微凉的时节，在表演的后台凉太突然就把他拽进了一个房间，回手还把门关上了，在他喂喂喂的时候就急促地带出大阪口音“我爸爸妈妈来了一会儿跟我一起去见他们”，直到他发誓说“好好，绝对不乱说话”之后才重新打开了门。  
在应付好衣领时龙友才反应过来，伸手扒拉住人：“我为什么要见你爸爸妈妈啊？”  
“为了让他们相信我努力上进日子过得特别好！”  
于是龙友无可奈何地换好衣服下楼，出门前还整理了一下仪容，开门就看到凉太抖着腿等他。  
“你在……紧张？”  
“少来，我见我爸我妈为什么要紧张。”  
这就奇怪了，不紧张拉着我干什么。

后来就是这样的情形了，吃饭的时候凉太坐在他旁边，正对面是凉太的父母，这种格局说奇怪也不奇怪，总之在这种场景下说任何多余的话都会显得像八点档。凉太在吃饭的时候说个不停，好像一停下来就会被爸爸妈妈主导了走向，龙友耳里只听到他无数次提到唱歌、奋斗和梦想，这时候明白过来大概自己的存在类似于目击证人，是要用力点头做证明的。  
凉太开始吹起他们唱的歌有多充满了人生正能量，在半天没举出实例来的时候龙友机智地从乱七八糟的苦情歌中筛选出了《PAGES》，于是他们一搭一和地讲起来，像“……ぼくの中の記憶のページを/めくる度に次の夢を記す/少しくらい背伸びしてもいい/遠回りしたり/迷う時もあるだろう/それでもかまわない/ぼくらは立ち止まらず/走り続ける……”这样，歌词完美得长辈也无可挑剔，直到很后来龙友才知道这个选择几乎改变了凉太的人生。

吃完饭的时候凉太的爸爸对他说“我们家凉太就拜托你了”，凉太也特别乖巧地在一旁“嗯真要多谢他”，龙友一边谦虚地说不敢不敢一边心想这可真是糟糕啊，我才不是随便就答应这种拜托的人啊，结果在可能会跑不掉了的汹涌预感中不知道为何就点了头。  
“我搭档做饭还特别好吃，下次做给爸爸妈妈吃！”  
整个过程他一点表决权也没有。

那一天是怎么结束的之后也没好意思再回想过，在路口送走了长辈，印象里路灯下的地面仿佛仍然有白日的余温，夜晚的风刮地他打了个喷嚏，然后凉太说哎怎么还有人在想你，于是他向父母一走就开始嘴贱的人挥了挥拳。  
“谢谢你。”凉太突然轻轻地说。  
“谢我没有揭发你不洗衣服不收房间不早起不做家务吗？”  
“谢谢你让他们看到我走在正确的路上。”  
这本来就是我们共同选择的路。

“虽然看了演出，但他们现在有深刻印象的就是《PAGES》这一首吧，”凉太说，“真好啊，比起家长眼里一直很任性的我，爸爸妈妈会更加信任看上去就很可靠的龙友吧，他们会相信我选择了正确的道路，而且在努力地去走得更远。”  
“我只是看上去可靠？”  
“其实我也很可靠吧！”  
“哦。”  
“我迟早会可靠的！。”  
“嗯。”  
“我会更努力的！”  
“总之《PAGES》的歌词写得特别好啦……”  
凉太用力地点了头。  
那是他们一人唱一句来开头的歌。

いま振り返れば  
あの日君とめぐり逢えたことで  
今日を迎えることができたと  
心から思えるよ  
最初の一歩踏み出す勇気も  
走り続ける力も  
……

谁又何尝不是呢，因为有了彼此才相信了这是正确的路。  
“真是幸福啊……”凉太眯着眼睛意味不明地感叹着：“那么，一起回家吧。”  
那年的这一天结束时，男主角也向龙友这么伸手道。

*

事实上龙友对片场的人仰马翻还是估计不足，看够了热闹的亚岚想起晚上约了人于是拍拍手就快乐地走掉了，待龙友七绕八弯地在场后找到下了戏的凉太时，觉得仿佛过了一个世纪。  
片场的灯光和群演环绕的喧哗效果全部沉静下来，麻麻黑的天色中他给凉太打了电话，在对方转身后举起手挥了挥，于是凉太就顶着一头乱糟糟的头发小跑了过来。  
“还以为你不来！”凉太嘟囔着。  
“我来了也没什么用呀……”龙友下意识就伸手替凉太整理了还卷着的领子。  
“又不是非要有用才来，反正你今天没什么事吧！”凉太抓起他手里的果汁就喝了一大口，“怎么样，我是不是演得很原著？”  
“是是是，虽然是原著压根没有的原创剧情吧……”  
“哈哈，你果然看了漫画。”  
“没看！……也就看了一点……足够知道没有千叶同学这个角色了。”  
“你都偷看到我和他演的对手戏啦？”  
“这怎么能叫偷看呢……”龙友指了指白天里亚岚找到的位置，“其实你早就看到我们在这里了吧？……大概是在……在那边拍等女主角出来的戏的时候，因为你这个走神于是就又重新过了一遍。”  
“你不懂，那是换一种演绎方式再拍一条！”  
“狡辩。”  
“回家回家！”凉太拍拍手，放松下来的样子和戏里那个心事重重的形象截然不同。

走之前他又要绕去视察白天亚岚和龙友躲着偷看的那个操场边的台子，站在那里四下踩了踩，表示下次来偷看你们还可以选这里，视角很好，这个角度看自己肯定帅得一塌糊涂，画面也必定文艺得如同岩井俊二。  
龙友哈哈大笑，但还是理智地表示没有下次了，“我哪有这么闲，我明天开始得去录radio节目呢。”  
话刚说话耳边就猝不及防一声轰响，黑下来的天幕一瞬间亮如白昼，龙友下意识伸手抓住凉太，拉着人在半高的台子上退了半步，一束礼花从他们的脚下骤然升空。  
“是在预调试明天拍戏要用的烟火……”凉太轻声说，“真可惜啊，不是什么节日。”  
他说着反手抓住了龙友的手。  
不远处有大红大绿的烟火被陆陆续续点燃，他们在工作人员看不到的角落。  
“再退就要掉下去了……”  
龙友站住了，半空中的烟火开始绚烂盛放，他们手拉在一起，掌心的温度传到脸上，心跳掩在大鸣大放的破空声下。  
龙友直觉不好，哪里不好又说不上来，外面的礼花声足够大，大到吞没他本就所剩无几的自律。

“龙友？”  
“烟花真漂亮啊……”  
“真高兴今天你来了。”  
“好久没看到过了……”  
他们注视着同一个方向，却自顾自说各自想说的话，  
“其实拍戏啊每天压力都很大……”  
“抱歉明天不能来了。”  
“但一想到龙友在这里就有了勇气。”  
“有新工作实在没办法…… ”  
“真好啊，我们各自做自己喜欢做的事——”  
“不过今天可以一起回家。”  
“——就像喜欢值得喜欢的人。”

“什么——？你说什么——？”  
一阵兵荒马乱。  
“我说，我觉得——对于片寄凉太来说，数原龙友就是值得喜欢的人——”  
最后一束特别大的礼花轰然升空，所有声音都被堙没，理智在撕裂的边缘，世界炸开了，在他们一直没有松开的掌心里炸开了。

*

那个烟火缭乱的晚上就像梦幻一般地过去，至少龙友是这么觉得，即便队友在咋咋呼呼地拍戏，大家又迎接了新单的发布，开始新的Live，准备新的挑战，他也一样像他们相遇之后的第六个秋末一样安之若素地度过了。

时间总会过去，他们之间的事就像乐章微甘的小插曲，正章永远平静，旋律始终是日常。

每天六七点起床，晨起锻炼，上午按照日程完成工作或者排练，中午和亚岚或者谁一起吃饭，下午会有课，也有为了live的准备，照常能在主页或者SNS上每天刷到队友自我感觉良好的自拍，然后在洗手间解决一本时尚或者八卦杂志，洗澡，回短信，准备迎接新的一天。如果不是凉太时不时理所当然地来蹭饭，简直稀松平常得让龙友错觉就好像什么也没有发生过，要算起来就连蹭饭这件事也和以前没有两样。

在追加Live即将到来的时候，关于新单曲的合练让每个人都更加忙碌，亚岚也开始和凉太一样往来于片场和排练之间，不再有时间跑来找他鬼混，小森刷着「ひるなかの流星」的主页半真半假地抱怨剧组太放飞他过分钟爱蹦跳的前辈了。

凉太偶尔霸占了他的镜子龇牙咧嘴地练习面部表情，台本放在手边半翻看半记诵，练着练着就醉心于wink和“我这个角度抬一下下巴会不会更好”的明知故问之中。合练完他们默契地多留一会儿，无辜目送队友三三两两的离开，再在一起回去的路上偷偷绕去小路旁的店面吃几百块的鲷鱼烧或者可乐饼。  
“要再咬你的那个一口！”  
然后才心满意足地拍拍手说我们走吧。

龙友在Live上拿起话筒时凉太侧头微笑着注视他，目光递到脸上让他庆幸自己晒了够黑，不知为何就想起这个人关于你全家只能有一个例外的发言来，鬼使神差中就在自我介绍的时候把自己说成了妈妈的名字。  
表演之后大家各自坐回了位子，他和凉太坐在一起，余光瞄见亚岚瞥了他们一眼然后转头和小森一个对视莫名奇妙就笑了，玲于冷峻地坐在另一头，Mandy和裕太自始至终本分端正。  
凉太的胳膊紧挨着他的，稍微一动就像一种存在的提醒，于是他们的胳膊肘就静静地贴在一起，热量从接触的皮肤处无孔不入地散布。  
他瞄了凉太一眼，在镜头没有扫见的地方，好看的新偏分发型下是别人看不到的唇型，那里有一个微小的弧度，在现场一波一波的喧嚣里安静地成为只有他俩知道的秘密。那一刻的心跳和过去任何的日常都不同，空气中一点微甜的气息，谁也抓不住，说不清。

*

亚岚跟龙友说：“我常常心生啊我好喜欢GENE的想法……”  
龙友有点莫名其妙地看着他。  
亚岚又说：“虽然明明我们团年下几只个个都爱搞事情，麻烦得不得了，偏偏我还是觉得这就是我们真实的GENE啊。”  
分明你自己就是一个爱搞事情的麻烦吧。  
“为什么我就这么不怕麻烦呢……”  
因为你连小森是撒娇还是计划通都分不清楚，还哪可能意识到什么是麻烦。  
龙友想了想，先抬手把酒偷偷移到了亚岚够不到的位置。  
他谦虚反省了一下，觉得年下的几只，也没什么特别麻烦的，大概是自己酒量出众，不容易喝醉，不过显然喝不喝醉，都有个词叫你傻我瞎。

越接近年末越是忙，喝一次酒也变得不容易，公演追加了好几场。  
北海道的冷就像怪兽，攻击力高得超出想象，白天还自以为是在雪地里浪的人，上了台就明白了自己还太年轻。本来也暗戳戳“爱搞事情”的凉太几乎一瞬间就明白自己“有多年轻”然后在场上场下台前台后的压力下前所未有地唱不出来最后百感交集地哽咽了。

生活果然是螺旋形上升，在一个想不到的起点爬升到另一个平面的对角。  
哎哎，我也这么哭过呀，还在更年少的你面前。龙友有点手忙脚乱地想。  
《PAGES》的音乐响起的时候，他醍醐灌顶地顿悟亚岚的话了。  
为什么我也不觉得麻烦呢，因为我们只能彼此依赖。

おなじこの景色  
ともに描いた未来が与えてくれた  
ぼくの中の記憶のページが  
埋まる度に強く生まれ変わる  
決してきれい事なんかじゃない  
くちびるを噛んで悔しさに涙して

音乐声中他拉起凉太的手往前走，走了两步却发现拉不动。  
凉太站在原地低着头，泪水从脸上接二连三的滑落，龙友努力对他笑，却没办法说话，他默默唱起了本应该凉太唱的每一句。  
歌声里龙友拍了拍凉太的背，场馆里的粉丝山呼海啸般挥舞着双臂。  
你看，我们所有人都一样，龙友无声地说，这种想要守护自己喜欢的人的心情。

いまなら言える  
もしなにもせずに  
ただ時間に流されていたなら  
ぼくはきっと今頃  
自分のことを責めていただろう

我们所有的生活都从最早那一天的相遇开始截然不同。  
我们所有的变化都因为彼此悄然而起，成为了一页一页的美好记忆。

たった一度きりの物語を  
思いっきり生きてみたい  
なにもかもうまくいくわけがない  
それでも信じてみたい  
ぼくの中の記憶のページを

天空降下了金色的纸带，沾在所有人的头发上，然后顺着看不见的气旋飘下，辉映出星星点点的光彩。凉太的衬衫打湿了，贴在皮肤上，分不清泪水还是汗水。  
龙友一边唱一边望着他，这也没什么不好，龙友想，我们家凉太虽然有这么高这么帅了，但还是会因为生自己的气而哭得像个孩子。  
他拽住凉太发凉的指尖，语言无法交流的时间里，只有温暖可以传递，他继续唱了一句又一句，那些本来应该是凉太的高音部分，但谁唱又有什么分别呢，反正是我们一起的。他想摸一摸凉太的头，刚要松开手却又被拽住了，凉太像无意识般如那一天一样拽住了他的手。

めくる度に次の夢を記す  
少しくらい背伸びしてもいい  
遠回りしたり  
迷う時もあるだろう  
それでもかまわない  
ぼくらは立ち止まらず  
走り続ける  
曖昧な存在を  
確かなものにしてくれた

对不起……  
我连给自己找一个台阶下的理由都放弃了，凉太在心里反复地说，对不起，对不起。  
我那些自我妥协，那些不知所谓，那些无法拿到公共场合上来讲的懒惰和怯懦。  
就像穿了又穿的衬衣，烂俗的少女漫，江之岛的烤肉，黑白的钢琴键，那个海边的风。  
永远不会终止的雪。  
不知道为什么此刻脑子里混乱的全是这些旋转的光影和记忆。  
因为有起才有的伏，有高山才有的深谷，有成功才有的挫折，有甜蜜才有的哀伤。  
因为有你才有的任性和依赖。

見つめる瞳が  
呼びかける声が  
導いてくれるから  
ぼくの中の記憶のページが  
幾千もの笑顔であふれてる

虽然是这样天不时地不利的时刻，但这种清晰明确到无需语言的东西，大概就叫爱吧。  
凉太吸了一口气，终于松开了手，他抬起头擦去了眼泪，透过指间短暂的一瞬间，唯一毫发毕现的是对方掩藏在微笑中却感同身受的温柔表情，和全世界他最熟悉的那睫毛长得过分的温暖双眼。

そんな夢をこの胸に抱いて  
かなえてみせる  
といまここで誓うから  
これからも変わらず  
見守っていてほしい  
いついつまでも  
いついつまでも

音乐就算停歇，季节还是不变。  
但只要站在一起，就一定能度过这第一场暴烈的风雪。

*

散场之后所有人窝在后台一动不动。  
“不知道为什么，今天想再刷一会儿手机再洗澡。”  
“一会儿不上网又不会死人。”  
“已经三个小时没有看ins了，说不定现在我粉丝已经涨到两亿了！”  
“先涨到两百万吧……那谁来，要不凉太先洗澡吧。”  
玲于的语气分明没有商量的余地。  
“不知道为什么，我今天不想吃肉……”  
“对对，我也不想。”  
然后亚岚和小森又演技浮夸地把肉堆在了凉太的碗里。

龙友忍笑着看他们自以为天衣无缝的表演，把行动还很迟缓的人拉出去洗脸。  
“不想动……”凉太本能地嘟囔了一声。  
“哈，我是前辈我才不管你想动不想动。”龙友推着他就出去了。  
“对不起。”凉太被推进洗澡间时才低低地说。  
“还能说话啊，那我就放心了。”龙友反手关了门。  
“什么啊……”  
“什么什么，哪来那么多为什么，为什么我今天唱不出来，为什么我没有数原龙友唱得好，为什么我不能当一个亚岚那样的傻白甜，为什么我不能成为跳起舞来像不要命的佐野玲于，为什么我这么辛苦呢，为什么我忍不住眼泪，为什么地球会转，为什么宇宙起源于爆炸……要是为什么世界这么大偏偏我是你相方能被解释清楚，那以上这些就都不用问为什么了。”  
凉太瞪大了眼睛，眼眶还有些发红，眼线模糊了一圈黑黑的痕迹，他瞪着龙友，却因为狼狈让表情彻底失去了本来的犀利，龙友没给他任何反驳的机会。  
“你肯定会想，太糟糕了啊，我该怎么办啊，今天这简直就是事故了吧，队友会怎么看我呢，staff会怎么看我呢，前辈会怎么看我呢，然后数原龙友又会怎么看我呢……”  
龙友一边说一边替他打开了水龙头。  
“但就是这样啦，你想过平凡到平庸的日子吗，不想吧，你想一直躲在这里装乌龟吗，不想吧，所以有什么好犹豫的呢，明天又是新的一天。”  
水龙头流出温热的水，热气升腾了起来。  
“还记得看烟花的那一天吗，”龙友自顾自地继续，“这么重大的一天，到现在却也不知不觉过去了那么久，变得那么遥远和渺小。每个人都会有自己的恐惧吧，新的Radio我能做好吗，新单对打AKB48会死得很惨吗，凉太会不会一直拍着戏拍着戏就去到我看不见的地方呢，关于这样美好的日子什么时候就突然消失不见呢，我也会恐惧……但这些又能改变什么呢，这就是我们GENE应该去迎头而上的事，再糟糕又怎么样，至少这一天里我还有凉太……”  
龙友把凉太推到了花洒下面，热水迎头而下，从头到尾把人浇了个透。  
“所以你懂我的意思了吗，不管今天状态好不好，不管是不是哭得很狼狈，你也还是那个凉太，那个值得人喜欢的，凉太……”  
热水溅起来打湿了两个人的衣服，龙友在哗哗的水声中提高了音量，“那一天我回答你了吗？如果没有，今天我就正式回答你一次，你啊，片寄凉太，恰好也是那个值得数原龙友喜欢的人……”  
他说着拿起了毛巾，“所以你和我有相同感觉吗……如果你不说话，我就当你有……所以你现在想要洗澡了吗，如果你还不说话，我就帮你脱衣服了……”  
龙友把毛巾搭在凉太的脖子上，伸手就去解凉太的衣领扣，刚伸过去手腕就被抓住了，凉太一声不吭地用力，他被拉来向前倒去，他们肢体贴在一起，热水打湿了衣服打湿了整个空间，弥漫而升腾的水汽下凉太先啃到了他的唇，然后他们交换了一个急切而温热的吻。  
现在我们都变得很狼狈了，凉太在他耳边低低地说，谢谢你，我明天一定会好起来。

*

第二天凉太起得比往日都早，尽管没有早到好意思到雪地里去浪，但裹了一身雪粉从亚岚的追杀下落荒而逃的龙友跑到门边时，就恰好得到一个刚刚好的身高足够躲藏。  
“啧，作弊，有相方了不起啊！”亚岚很遗憾地扔掉比自己头还大的雪球。  
“是了不起，反正我从来没有因为乱蹦乱跳半月板受伤来让后辈打横抱去医务室。”  
远处Mandy笑呵呵地录着快拍，亚岚伸伸舌头赶紧躲出了镜头。  
“早上好，凉太今天也貌美如花！”  
“早上好啊，今天你也帅气逼人！”  
一番幼稚无比的日常，但是每个人都放下心来。  
我们是GENE真好，有什么过不去的坎啊，每天都一样元气满满。

凉太对龙友说我会可靠起来。  
会啊会啊，不管过多久，我都相信的，龙友在心里对六年前那个刚离开父母的凉太说，不可靠又有什么关系，无论成长成什么样子，也永远是我的相方呀，再说了，眼前现在这个就很好。  
凉太举着话筒对着day2的摄像机自信满满地wink，杀人不眨眼的色气，一派和昨天不同的神气，场下一片尖叫的海洋。

龙友微笑着注视他，心里油然而生用骄傲和欣慰都无法概括的感情。  
所以为什么地球会转，宇宙起源于爆炸，世界让我们相遇，世界又让我们相爱呢，这些全都用言语无法述说，只有音乐，只有唱出来。

BRAVE IT OUT  
Sing it Loud  
Always with you  
Hard Knock Days  
ALL FOR YOU  
Love You More  
RAINY ROOM  
涙  
NEVER LET YOU GO  
PAGES  
Song of love

每一场的歌单顺序都不完全一样，龙友偷偷地想，但如果换成这样，那么就像在讲述我们自己。  
PAGES再次响起时凉太对他眨了眨眼睛，一种隐秘而默契的甜蜜。  
他们的心情全承载在歌声中，仿佛也无形中穿过风雪，飞越云层，离地几万里，化成两条的河流，在山谷里相会，然后一路奔腾汇进海洋。

MC的时候亚岚得意洋洋地宣传新映画，再次表示自己目指盐系，小森趁势又刷了一遍5分梗的存在感，玲于过来强行搭肩，Mandy标志性地脱口秀，Yuta神一般的伸展舞姿，台上台下都是温暖的气息，一切好像虚幻，又真实地触手可及。  
欢声盘旋，灯光回转，宛若夜里海上的万千烟火。

PAGES结束时他们站在舞台的两端深深鞠躬，那一秒音乐止歇，时间定格，舞台上只有他们彼此。目光越过这一片开阔的人海，他们一起看到这个时代，这个地方，属于这一瞬间的风景，梦想企及的地方都开满了歌声播撒下来盛开的花。  
“我以前觉得能让人前进的无非就是梦想了……”凉太对他说，“但梦想不能让人坚强。”  
“还有什么比梦想更让人坚强的，只有爱了。”  
灯光暗下去的角落，他们相视而笑。

公元二零一六年的初冬。  
我们在这里，在一起。

END.


End file.
